I Understand
by Golumfryingeggs
Summary: NJ Rath has always understood everthing and everyone. So when Nefertina fals in love with Jakal he is there to give her sympathy and advice, but what is our Scribe hiding so well from the world?
1. Chapter 1

**I Understand**

Just a little idea I had about my favorite show, maybe you like maybe you don't, but anyway. I am actually busy with another story, but I am still a little busy with the next chapter. So for those few fans I have - just be patient! The next chappie will be up very soon, in the mean time though read this one and enjoy! (I hope)

Disclaimer: Unfortunately none of the characters are my own and they never will be, but if by some miracle they do suddenly out of no were do become mine, give me your name and you'll be the first to know.

Yours insanely

Golumfryingeggs

"Well that wasn't so bad"

Four heads turned to the white haired Cat guardian all thoroughly annoyed.

"Oh yeah" came the sarcastic voice of the Scribe "if you count out the fact that I nearly got crushed, you nearly went up in flames, Ja-kal was almost torn to pieces by maddened werewolves, Armon got trampled by wildebeests (who seemed to have appeared out from now were) and Rapses was thrown from a building _twice_, well yes then I am pretty sure you can say 'it wasn't so bad."

Ja-kal smiled at her and she felt her knees grow weak, but she quickly recomposed herself.

"Ah come one Rath!" Nefer-tina protested "At least it can't get any worse!"

A thundering roar was heard from the sky and soon after rain started to pour down on the four guardians and reincarnated prince.

"Well at least we have the Hot Ra, right?" she asked hopefully.

"You crashed it into the electric box." Armon said almost sadly.

"Oh…yeah" and with that the guardians and prince made their way back to the Sphinx were they could find shelter and dry off.

----------------

The thunder roared in the distance echoing through the Sphinx who seems silent, but within the boundaries of the stone building the mummies resided, calling it 'home'.

After making sure their prince had made it safely back to his house they were now happily all going about their business. Nefer-tina and Armon were watching the magic box and Rath was busy repairing the Hot Ra which Nefer-tina, Ja-kal and Armon had dragged back to the Sphinx with the sky-chophagus and Jet Cycle.

"Armon, Nefer-tina" the two looked up as the Falcon guardian strolled into the sitting room. "I shall retire for the night you must forgive me I am just too exhausted after the battle with Scarab tonight"

Nefer-tina looked up and forced herself to smile.

_What would you do if you knew Ja-kal? If you knew how much you truly mean to me?_

"Yeah sure Ja-kal you took quiet a beating with those werewolves tonight!" she answered promptly, but tried her best to avoid his eyes without looking suspicious.

_I love you Ja-kal, gods I love you, but I shall never say it for your heart belongs to another._

"Night Ja-kal" called the fighter as Ja-kal made his way to the sarcophagus rooms.

"_Oh Jack I have something terrible to tell you!"_

"_What? What? What is it Jane?"_

"_I am pregnant!"_

"_Why is that so horrible? This is wonderful news!"_

"_Oh you do not understand! It's not your baby, its Rolf's_

"_What?_

"I swear these Magic Box tales can really be really stupid at times" Nefer-tina stated as she watched the man in the box break down the house.

"Yeah" the slurred reply came of her partner and friend. She looked up and had to smile; Armon had fallen asleep and was now slumbering on the couch next to her like a five year old child.

"No one would say you are a fierce warrior Armon" she said to herself "Not in this state!"

But as cute and sweet as this scene was she couldn't just leave him like this. She grabbed him by his arm and tried to pull him off the couch, but he switched his position and with one pull from the warrior Nefer-tina came crashing down on him. He mumbled in his sleep, probably dreaming of wonderful woman and home cooked meals she stood up and made her way to the garage to ask Rath for help.

"Hey Rath!" she called as she entered the dark garage. "I need some help with Armon, he's fallen asleep on the couch again and I can't move him!" the garage was deathly quiet, had Rath retired for the night as well? "Rath?" but no answer came. The lighting shrieked in the distance light blazed through the garage illuminating it with light blue shadows.

"Yes?"

Nefer-tina shrieked and spun around nearly tripping over herself as the voice was suddenly behind her, it was Rath. "Rath you bastard don't scare me like that!" she snapped angrily "What's the big idea anyway?"

"If I remember correctly" his voice was soft and devious like a naughty child. "You were petrified of storms back in Egypt"

She looked up at him, shock and anger evident on her face. "How did you know that?"

"I pay attention to detail" he answered as he strolled over to the light switch "it's what Scribes do." He flicked it and the entire garage was swarmed with blinding light.

She was blinded momentarily, but the fuzziness in her eyes quickly disappeared and she watched as Rath closed the hood of the Hot Ra before placing his tools in a safe place were he would be sure they would come to no harm.

"Now" he began "what is this about Armon?"

"What?" she looked at him slightly confused, but it quickly dawned on her what he meant. "Oh, oh yeah sorry! Um, well you see Armon is asleep on the couch, again and I can't move him by myself so I was wondering if you could by any chance help me."

He stared at her his eyes fixed on hers and she couldn't help but feel see was being examined. Was he a mind reader? She hoped not.

"How long have you been in love with Ja-kal?"

He had stated it so calmly so quickly that it took a moment for her to realize what he had said and what he was implying, but by then he had heard enough.

"Do not try and lie to me Nefer-tina" he stated so simply "I am not an idiot and if the gods are merciful I shall never be, but tell me now for how long?"

She felt her heart weaken, she felt like crying and laughing at the same time, but in her soul and mind she knew she was breaking apart, dying and that's why she couldn't stop the tears from falling, she couldn't stop herself from dropping to her knees to sob and weep. She just couldn't stop.

"Oh…Rath" a thin arm encircled her small shoulders as the sobs racked her body, she shook terribly and by the time she had calmed down Rath had encircled her completely in both arms and was now soothing her with meaningless words.

"I love him so much" her voice was soft almost inaudible, but he heard every word. "But his heart belongs to some one else Rath, he will never love me."

She started to ramble about her feelings and when they started, how she finally realized she loved him, how many times she wanted to tell him and through it all Rath stayed silent whether he was listening she did not know, but it felt good to let some one know, to let those feelings of joy and pain be shared with some one she knew. Rath had always been a good friend, though he might be a bit arrogant and a know-it-all some times; he always seems to understand that what hurts and always has the answers.

She finally stopped, but he didn't let her go. He held her, for how long though she never knew and would never care because he cared enough for her to be there when she needed him and she knew he would never tell Ja-kal. Or at least she hoped he wouldn't. As if he had read her mind he said;

"I think it's best if we keep this between ourselves, eh?"

She looked up at him and had to smile, he always understands.

"Now then let's go and get Armon into his sarcophagus before we get too comfortable"

He let her go and strangely it felt like some part of her was suddenly missing, she couldn't help but feel a sudden admiration to the old Scribe, and he really does understand what you need and when you need it.

It had been a struggle but eventually they had placed the bulky fighter back in his sarcophagus and were now standing infront of their own.

"Rath?"

"Mm?"

She wasn't sure how to ask this, but she had to, she just had to know. "I am not sure how to ask this, but" she took a deep breath before continuing "Do you still love Chontra?"

He stared at her, but whether he was offended, angry or annoyed she couldn't say, eventually he answered. "I must say I am shocked you asked me this, but none the less I will answer you. No, I do not love her any more; my love for her has died away like a swift summer's breeze in winter."

She stared at him, but could not see any lies within the snake green eyes that lured and stared at her. She smiled and climbing into her sarcophagus she turned to him before closing and said in a hushed voice, "Thank you"

He nodded, the Basset coffin slid shut and the cat guardian was fast asleep.

Rath was alone now, but he didn't want to sleep – not yet anyway. He sat down on one of the steps before the slumbering guardians and felt a small lump in his throat. He felt small sobs breaking loose from his body and silver tears fell from his eyes.

"Yes Nefer-tina I saw you searching me," he said silently "wanting to know if I was speaking the truth, but I was not. My love for Chontra will always be strong like a mountain and ever lasting like a river." Another sob escaped his shivering body and the tears came faster down his dead cheeks.

"Yes Nefer-tina I understand every one," the sobs subsided slightly as he spoke more freely now "I understand their pain, their sorrow and their fears, I can if I wanted to, understand everything in the world from technology to magic, war to peace, wisdom to stupidity. Yes I can understand everyone."

He raised himself from his position and staring at the three sarcophaguses he felt his heart break all over again as it dawned on the Scribe.

"But no one understands me."


	2. Authurs Notes

I have decided to maybe and I repeat MAYBEY continue this into a full featured length story. That is, right after I've finished my other MA! story AND have recieved enough reviews. It just seems to have dropped dead since chapter eight and I'm rather putt out by this, if there's a problem tell me! that's what reviews are for! Well anyway just wanted to let you know I have started to work on a full length story for 'I Understand' but it may include an OOC character. If anyone has a problem with this please let me know and I will stop writing immediatly! Other than that, I hope you'll enjoy it! yours insanely Golumfryingeggs 


End file.
